


New outlook

by orphan_account



Category: Monster (Manga)
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from the coma "Johan" is still the same man from before, yet unbeliveably different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New outlook

In this life, I walk alone, as its known the two monsters from east and west have long since parted ways. Each on its own journey, finding the purpose to its life.

 

This path today, isn't painted with blood. Yet my shoes still leave a bloody trail wherever I go.

The people, lets face it, never were afraid of me just by looking at me. Until I showed them another face their lips were dripping with words too kind.

And oh my dear sister, and lovely doctor, such amazing people to have in my life. Too bad they're unaware that I take a peek into their lives every now and then.

But I have changed now. 

My goal is not to take lives anymore, no matter how worthless some of them are.

As I walked among people I have realized. My goal is to make them all worship me.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with how this came out. I just wanted to write something for my alltime fav manga


End file.
